


Вершина

by wayama



Category: GLAY (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mount Fuji, Оч легкая фантастика, мистика, но в целом не об этом
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayama/pseuds/wayama
Summary: "Каждый однажды должен подняться на Фудзи-сан, но лишь глупец делает это дважды" (c)





	Вершина

**Author's Note:**

> все легенды в этой истории являются полнейшим вымыслом автора, то есть меня) основано на реальных событиях, произошедших с одним из участников, группа Глей существует в реальном составе, не считая одного из них. я не описываю этого детально, но это должно быть понятно, во всяком случае я надеюсь, что будет понятно) и, да, наверное, японцы не представляются друг другу просто по имени, но у меня в фике представляются, да будет так) и, да, я не очень варю в японской психологии, поэтому мои персонажи общаются друг с другом так, как мне на душу легло) и вообще, писались все части в произвольном порядке, поэтому несостыковки и тяжелый бред вам обеспечен.

-Значит, ты решил? - Теру обернулся на Хисаши и улыбнулся.  
-Ты так говоришь, как будто я на войну собрался, - вокалист окинул взглядом все собранные им накануне вещи. - Я вернусь быстрее, чем ты успеешь соскучиться по мне.  
Хисаши склонил голову, продолжая разглядывать Теру, раздумывая над тем, стоит ли ему отвечать или все и так должно быть очевидно. Он уже по нему скучал, хотя тот даже за дверь еще не вышел.  
-Тебе тоже не помешало бы отдохнуть, - вокалист поднял сумку, проверяя насколько она тяжелая.  
Хисаши вопросительно вскинул брови.  
-Нет, я не намекаю на то, что ты плохо выглядишь, просто отдых никому не помешает.  
Хисаши согласно кивнул. Тур был выматывающим. Безусловно волнительным и долгожданным. Но после него иногда не оставалось никаких сил. Даже сейчас гитарист предпочитал отмалчиваться, ограничиваясь взглядами, заставляя Теру догадываться о том, что хочет сказать.  
-Привезу тебе фотографии, - вокалист шумно вздохнул и водрузил сумку на плечи.  
-Сам возвращайся, - тихо отозвался Хисаши.  
Вот так все и происходило в последнее время. Теру пытался отшутиться как всегда, если Хисаши был в хорошем настроении, то он тоже отшучивался. А в остальном между ними возникала странная, необъяснимая тишина. Им иногда было достаточно просто смотреть друг другу в глаза, и любые слова становились лишними. Иногда Теру начинал чувствовать, как какая-то внутренняя, неведомая сила, притягивает их друг к другу, но он брал себя в руки в самый последний момент. Например, когда начинал чувствовать дыхание Хисаши на своих губах, когда их руки едва-едва соприкасались или когда глаза гитариста становились единственным, что он мог видеть, так близко друг к другу они стояли. Теру обычно делал резкий шаг назад, отворачиваясь, чтобы прогнать от себя чарующий образ, а потом каждый раз ругал себя за это. Ведь каждый раз было намного проще сделать шаг вперед, и утонуть в этих глазах, довериться ему и отдать всего себя до самой последней капли. Только между ним и Хисаши никогда все не было просто. С тех самых пор, как они больше пятнадцати лет назад стали друзьями. Лучшими друзьями. Практически неразлучными.  
Теру прокашлялся. Хисаши удивленно моргнул и отвел взгляд. Между ними опять возникло это притяжение. И Теру не знал, сколько еще сможет сопротивляться этому. И главное - хочет ли. Ему не хватало уверенности. И, может быть, смелости сделать первый шаг. Трудно было в одно мгновение перестать быть друзьями, пусть даже это значило, что они могли бы стать чем-то большим.  
-Тогда.. увидимся на следующей неделе, во время записи, - вокалист подвел финальную черту, и они вместе вышли из квартиры. Хисаши проводил его к машине. Помахал рукой ему вслед. И улыбнулся, когда Теру, отъезжая, заглянул в окно заднего вида и встретился с ним взглядом.  
Каждый раз, удаляясь от Хисаши, ему хотелось вернуться. И чем дальше он уезжал, тем больше ему хотелось вернуться.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Было еще светло, когда группа из двенадцати человек начала свое восхождение. Улыбка никак не сходила с лица Теру. Все-таки, это было его давней мечтой - восхождение на Фудзи. Мечтой и обещанием одновременно одному хорошему другу. Поэтому, хотя он и догадывался, что придется нелегко, но все же делал это с радостью. Недавно закончившиеся выступления вымотали его донельзя. И не только физически, но и морально. Хотелось оказаться где-нибудь очень далеко, где о тебе никто не знает, ну, или как минимум никто не обращает внимания. Горы были как раз одним из таких мест. Тем более Фудзи. Даже несмотря на то, что впереди, позади и рядом с ним было много народу, ему все равно казалось что он один и что вот он - долгожданный отдых. И в это же самое мгновение вспомнился Хисаши. Который остался в Токио, в душном и людном городе. И Теру даже задумался на мгновение, а почему не пригласил гитариста с собой. Несколько часов вдали от цивилизации. Как-будто в своем собственном мире, но Теру тут же отмахнулся от этой мысли. Рядом с Хисаши все самообладание пропадало. И думать ни о чем и ни о ком, кроме него, он не мог. Поэтому.. наверное, хорошо, что он отправился один, в компании нескольких друзей, которые понятия не имели о том бардаке, который сейчас творился в его голове. От этого тоже нужно было отвлечься. От всего мирского и земного.  
Теру поднял голову, разглядывая густые облака, скоро и их не будет видно, когда наступит ночь.. и только звезды, и дорога. Маленькое путешествие, во время которого, возможно, ему удастся взять себя в руки и набраться уверенности в себе. Почему-то ему сейчас показалось, что Хисаши долго ждать не будет. Что не будет всегда смотреть с надеждой только в его сторону. От этой мысли отчего-то вдруг стало не по себе. И Теру даже замедлил шаг.  
-Все в порядке? - раздался участливый голос почти рядом.  
Теру обернулся. С ним поравнялся парень приблизительно его возраста, на его лице читалось искреннее беспокойство, и это не могло оставить Теру безучастным.  
-Да, просто мысли, - ответил он с улыбкой, и парень улыбнулся ему в ответ, его лицо сразу же прояснилось.  
-Первое восхождение? - он бросил взгляд вперед, на спины их удаляющихся товарищей. - Не стоит отставать. Когда станет совсем темно - одному придется трудно.  
-Я здесь точно не для того, чтобы отставать, - уверил Теру, прибавляя шаг, его собеседник не отставал. Шаг у него был уверенный, и он практически не смотрел себе под ноги, как многие из их группы, как-будто знал эту дорогу по памяти. - А вы?  
Парень повернул голову в сторону Теру, на его лице читалось непонимание.  
-В смысле вы взбираетесь не в первый раз.  
-Аа, - он почесал затылок, как бы сетуя на свою недогадливость. - Приходилось несколько раз. Никак не могу остановиться, - неожиданно он стукнул себя по лбу и на ходу протянул Теру руку. - Меня зовут Джиро. Извините за бестактность.  
Теру мгновенно протянул руку в ответ, понимая, что повел себя ничуть не лучше.  
-Теру. Очень приятно. Я почти всех в этой группе знаю, поэтому.. как-то сразу не пришло в голову..  
-Волнение от восхождения, - парень пожал плечами. - Я не часто с кем-то знакомлюсь. Иногда хочется побыть одному. Отгородиться от внешнего мира.  
Теру кивнул, он очень хорошо понимал это чувство. Именно сейчас и здесь ему этого и хотелось, но присутствие Джиро почему-то совсем не мешало. Хотя, Теру всегда и везде был рад новым встречам и знакомствам, иногда ему казалось, что он хочет узнать весь мир сразу.  
-Надеюсь, я не очень мешаю, - улыбка Джиро стала как-будто извиняющейся, и Теру показалось, что в его глазах появилось что-то грустное.. что-то непостижимо грустное, и ему вдруг ужасно захотелось развеять это. Не должно было быть грусти во этом взгляде.  
-Совсем нет. В хорошей компании время летит быстрее, - поспешил уверить его Теру. И лицо Джиро снова осветила улыбка. И вокалисту показалось, что от нее и вокруг тоже немного посветлело, как будто солнце остановилось и решило не заходить еще пару минут, любуясь ею.  
-Пока еще совсем не стемнело, - начал Джиро. - Вокруг красиво. Есть на что посмотреть, поэтому пользуйтесь возможностью, пока она есть.  
Теру осмотрелся по сторонам. Травы почти не было. Одни камни вокруг. Теру не стал оборачиваться назад, хотелось смотреть только вперед.. а назад можно было посмотреть и на обратном пути.  
-Выглядит.. - Теру не мог подобрать слов, чтобы описать это.  
-Знаю, пустынно, - рассмеялся Джиро, и вокалист снова посмотрел на него. Почему-то от звука этого смеха у него по телу пробежали мурашки, приятные. То же, что и со светом ранее. Что-то окутывало этого парня, когда он так улыбался и смеялся, что-то неописуемое, окрыляющее, и Теру окутывало тоже, потому что он шел рядом с ним. - Но когда станет темно, - продолжил Джиро, кажется, не замечающий, что Теру уставился на него практически с открытым ртом. - Вообще ничего не будет видно, и тогда будет еще скучнее, - он натянул свою шляпу от солнца себе на глаза.- Можете поверить, - он прикусил нижнюю губу, разглядывая что-то впереди, Теру посмотрел в ту же сторону, но не увидел ничего необычного, и когда он уже собрался было спросить, что случилось, Джиро опередил его. - Пойду поднимусь повыше. Посмотрю, как там остальные. Увидимся? - с надеждой произнес он последнее слово, и Теру согласно кивнул.  
Джиро зашагал быстрее, оставляя вокалиста наедине со своими собственными мыслями, которому почему-то совсем не хотелось его отпускать. Теру посмотрел себе под ноги, на камни и застывшую лаву, прислушиваясь к удаляющимся шагам своего нового знакомого. Не хотелось смотреть на то, как он удаляется и сливается с толпой впереди идущих. Но только теперь его еще больше притягивала эта вершина, теперь казалось, что пути обратно точно нет.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Пара часов прошли довольно таки быстро. Казалось, что сил еще много, хотя уже чувствовалось, что они постепенно иссякают. А вершина все не приближалась. Точнее, трудно уже было сказать, ибо начинало темнеть, а каждый раз, когда смотрел на небо, а потом опускал взгляд, начинало казаться, что становится еще темнее. Становилось немного прохладнее. Обычно ночью в городе так же жарко, как и днем.. и мысли Теру перенеслись к Хисаши, оставшемуся в этом самом городе. Он вдохнул полной грудью горный воздух и представил себе, как Хисаши подносит к губам бутылку с пивом, холодную и запотевшую от невыносимой жары, и его губы смыкаются на горлышке бутылки. Такие мысли никогда раньше не приходили ему в голову, на них не было времени или Теру умело отгонял их от себя, но здесь, во время монотонной ходьбы, делать было особенно нечего. И эти мысли накрыли его с головой. Никогда раньше он не позволял себе думать так о гитаристе. Ему даже на мгновение стало неловко, и он готов был поклясться, что щеки покраснели. Теру усмехнулся себе под нос. Давно с ним такого не случалось.  
-Что-то приятное? - знакомый голос вот уже во второй раз отвлек его от мыслей о Хисаши.. как-будто был его внутренней совестью, участливо напоминающей, что все эти мечты не доведут ни до чего хорошего.  
-Что..? - все же переспросил Теру. И ему показалось, что если бы Джиро сейчас спросил, о чем он думает, то вокалист бы сразу же и рассказал бы ему все. О том, что его тянет к Хисаши; что он все чаще и чаще в последнее время думает о том, чтобы поцеловать его, особенно, когда тот говорит что-то, и Теру отключается и уже не может разобрать ни одного слова, а просто следит за движением его губ; что стены, которые он воздвигает вокруг себя в присутствии гитариста, скоро рухнут, и он уже не сможет отступить в следующий раз, когда они снова окажутся так близко. Теру даже рот уже открыл, чтобы сказать все это, но Джиро снова оказался быстрее него.  
-Температура меняется, - заметил он. - Становится прохладнее, - он не стал ничего говорить о румянце на щеках вокалиста, хотя Теру не сомневался, что речь шла именно о нем. - Приятный контраст.  
Теру кивнул. Джиро снова читал его мысли.  
-Надеюсь, не все, - Теру и не заметил, как пробормотал это себе под нос, вслух.  
-Почти все, - отозвался Джиро, поправляя рюкзак за плечами.  
Вокалист с удивлением вскинул голову.  
-Что?  
-Я говорю, что это чувствую почти все, - повторил Джиро, непонимающе глядя на Теру. - Перемену температуры.. - он надул губы. Да.. именно надул. Это было... мило. Теру не мог подобрать другого определения.  
-Как остальные? - вокалист не знал почему, но ему захотелось сменить тему.  
-Все в порядке, да и что может случиться? Мы еще достаточно низко. Еще часов пять идти, или даже меньше, если все будет хорошо, - воодушевленно начал рассказывать Джиро. - В крайнем случае здесь всегда есть спасатели. Скоро будет остановка, ну, если вы захотите останавливаться. Многие проходят мимо. Некоторые радуются хоть какой-то цивилизации. Хотя.. здесь в горах все по другому, - теперь наступила его очередь мечтательно всматриваться куда-то в даль. Теру воспользовался этим моментом, чтобы разглядеть своего собеседника получше, пока еще было достаточно светло для этого, а темнело быстро. На вид Джиро было около тридцати пяти, да, наверняка, он был ровесником Теру, из-под шапки торчали светлые волосы, на нем был темно-бардовый вязаный свитер, под ним темная майка, в руке альпеншток, казалось, что он был подготовлен к этому восхождению ничуть не хуже самого Теру. Но ведь по его словам он тут уже не в первый раз, поэтому уж ему-то точно должно быть известно, во что одеваться и что брать с собой.  
-Обычно ведь люди поднимаются в гору не просто так, - Теру почти не заметил, как Джиро снова заговорил, взгляд у него оставался таким же, он сглотнул и немного скривился, как-будто проглотил что-то горькое. - Ведь у каждого есть какая-то цель, верно? Во всем должна быть какая-то цель, - он кивнул самому себе и вопросительно посмотрел на Теру.  
-Ну, иногда мы просто хотим проверить свои силы, - предположил он.  
-А желания? Говорят ведь, что некоторые загадывают желания и стараются успеть к рассвету, чтобы они сбылись, - Джиро наконец обернулся. - У вас нет никакого желания, Теру-сан?  
Вежливое обращение немного резануло слух, и Теру пожал плечами.  
-Я не думал об этом, - ответил он, и это не было ложью. Скорее, не совсем правдой. Потому что желания были, конечно, но он не верил в то, что восхождение может изменить что-то.  
-Только человек сам способен что-то изменить, - в этот раз Теру решил не оборачиваться на собеседника, и не анализировать то, что Джиро снова отвечал на один из его немых вопросов.  
Дальше они шли молча, Теру слушал, как шуршат камни под ногами как быстро начинает биться его сердце. Вместе с вершиной неумолимо приближалось еще что-то, и он никак не мог определить, что именно.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Чем выше они поднимались, тем меньше хотелось говорить. В темноте дорога казалась монотонной и бесконечной. Кто-то из его группы жаловался на сердце, они останавливались пару раз, но никто не захотел возвращаться. Позади ведь было больше половины пути.  
Небо казалось бесконечными и было все усыпано звездами, такой красоты Теру не приходилось еще видеть. Казалось, что можно протянуть руку и дотронуться до одного из ярких светил. Он пару раз ловил себя на том, что вот-вот готов это сделать, но вовремя опускал руку. С ним всегда так. Он всегда умел вовремя остановиться, прежде, чем почувствует себя по настоящему неловко. И это опять напомнило кое о ком, и Теру даже немного рассердился на себя за это.  
Он одел куртку, как и многие другие, как и Джиро, которые практически все это время шел рядом с ним. Он не оборачивался и больше не пытался заговорить с ним, но Теру все устраивало. Одно только присутствие Джиро почему-то вселяло в него уверенность и силы карабкаться дальше. Подъем был утомительным и уже казался бесконечным, но с каждым новым шагом и с каждым новым шагом Джиро, ему казалось, что вершина все ближе и ближе, и что там есть что-то, ради чего стоит собрать в кулак последние силы и двигаться дальше.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Теру слышал вздохи облегчения, восхищения и еще чего-то. Еще бы, у него у самого внутри творилось что-то невероятное, когда они наконец-то добрались до вершины. Тело уже начинало ныть и болеть, но это ни в какие сравнения не шло с ощущениями того, что ты стоишь на вершине. Если раньше казалось, что до звезд можно было рукой достать, то теперь Теру чувствовал, что почти упирается макушкой в небесный потолок.  
Последние сорок минут оказались самыми сложными, из-за холода и усталости, но теперь казалось, что ничего этого не было, что на вершине Фудзи они были всегда. На лицах появлялись улыбки, хотя, может быть, это было нервное, и они не сходили уже давно, с того самого момента, когда им сказали, что они уже почти дошли.  
В первый момент, взглянув вниз, Теру показалось, что ничего особенного он и не видит под собой. Сгустившиеся облака, красная каменная поверхность и бесконечная серость неба вокруг. И ничего больше. На одно единственное мгновение ему показалось, что его обманули и разочаровали. Вокалист бросил взгляд в сторону тех, кто взбирался вместе с ним. И на них читалось нечто подобное. И это было не самое приятное ощущение, но в это мгновение он увидел Джиро. Он стоял немного в стороне, не со всеми, и как-будто был погружен в свои собственные мысли. Он сложил руки на груди и задумчиво смотрел вдаль, как-будто отчаянно желал разглядеть что-то в облаках. Ветер развивал его волосы, шапка торчала из кармана его брюк, и Теру подумалось, что, наверное, ему холодно. И тогда губ Джиро коснулась улыбка. Он распрямил плечи, и его взгляд встретился со взглядом Теру. Вокалисту неудержимо захотелось, чтобы эта улыбка принадлежала ему, чтобы Джиро обрадовало именно то, что он смотрит на него. Похоже, глупые мысли в последнее время стали посещать его все чаще и чаще. Джиро кивнул головой в сторону облаков, едва заметно, будто пытался привлечь его внимание к чему-то. Но Теру не хотелось отворачиваться.  
-Красиво, - раздалось откуда-то у него из-за спины, заставляя вокалиста немного вздрогнуть.  
Из облаков начало показываться солнце. Сначала крохотная красно-золотая точка, раздирающая облака изнутри, она блеснула, озаряя небо вокруг. Теру почувствовал, как солнечные лучи пронзили его насквозь, даже несмотря на то, что их было так мало. Он даже немного зажмурился, наблюдая за тем, как солнечный диск вырисовывается все более и более отчетливо, согревая замерзшее тело. Или, может быть, и не согревая на самом деле, но Теру так себя чувствовал. Ему вдруг показалось, что ночь была бесконечной, что они шли, освещая себе путь фонариками, несколько суток, как-будто в поисках этого солнца.  
Где-то щелкнул затвор фотоаппарата, и Теру потянулся за своим мобильным телефоном. Он просто обязан был привезти Хисаши кусочек этого солнца, пусть это будет всего лишь видео или фотография. Это обязательно нужно было увидеть своими глазами.  
Облака продолжали проплывать мимо, а солнце все равно пробиралось сквозь них, становилось ярче, разгоняя серость своим светом. Теру услышал свой собственный восхищенный возглас, ну, вот.. так мало нужно, чтобы начать разговаривать с самим собой. Кто-то похлопал его по плечу в ответ. Вокалист обернулся, но не увидел, кого ожидал. Джиро не было за его спиной. Его не было там, где он стоял раньше. Солнце освещало всю вершину, всех, кто стоял и сидел, приветствуя его, но Джиро среди них не было. Нигде.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Теру чувствовал, что голова начала кружиться от выпитого. Кажется, с ним никогда еще такого не случалось. У него было прекрасное настроение. Ему казалось, что весь мир сейчас лежит у него на ладони. Солнце взошло полчаса тому назад, и они всей компанией решили это отпраздновать. Наверное, это высота кружила ему голову. Ощущение того, что они находятся на вершине мира. Они решили не спускаться сразу, а отдохнуть сначала в отеле, располагающемся наверху. Но даже несмотря на то, что в отеле было теплее, чем на улице, а выпитое должно было точно согревать, Теру все еще замерзал. Он никак не мог устроиться поудобнее на футоне, ворочаясь и укутываясь в куртку, чтобы согреться. У них было несколько часов на сон, потом они все должны были спускаться вниз.  
Теру никак не мог уснуть, но виноват в этом был не столько холод, сколько картинки, которые рисовало его воображение. Восходящего солнца, розовато-голубого неба и одиноко стоящего на склоне Джиро. Вокалист никак не мог отогнать от себя этот образ. Он вырисовывался каждый раз, стоило ему только начать засыпать. Возможно, это беспокоило его еще и потому, что даже во время завтрака он не видел своего нового знакомого, и когда они решали, кто где будет спать. Но ведь Джиро говорил, что уже не первый раз здесь, на Фудзи. Уж он-то точно не должен был пропасть. Но Теру все равно ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он волновался. У него кружилась голова. И футон казался ужасно неудобным. Но спать все равно хотелось.  
Вокалист вспомнил одно утро в студии, пришлось спать в кресле, полусидя, потому что единственный диван занял Хисаши, да еще и уснул на нем, а будить его просто не было никаких сил. Теру тогда казалось, что это ужасно неудобно. Но тогда он заснул довольно таки быстро, под равномерное дыхание гитариста, разглядывая его умиротворенное лицо, желая протянуть руку и коснуться его лица, но так и не решаясь этого сделать. Даже когда тот спал.  
-Холодно? – Теру почти вздрогнул, услышав этот голос. Он резко развернулся и увидел Джиро, лежащего рядом с его футоном на полу, опустившего голову на край подушки Теру. – Извини, - виновато улыбнулся он. – Не нашлось ни одного свободного места.  
Не удивительно, Теру слышал, что мест почти нет, когда они только собирались на ночлег.  
-Конечно, - пробормотал он, и тут же одумался, отодвигаясь. – Ложись рядом.  
Джиро колебался несколько мгновений, но потом все же улегся рядом. Теру почувствовал, как тепло вдруг стало, только от того, что Джиро оказался рядом.  
-Спасибо, - тихо раздалось в ответ. – Не мог оторваться от солнца. Оно такое красивое на рассвете. Поднимается все выше и выше. Хотелось бежать за ним, и даже лететь, если получится, - все так же вполголоса добавил он.  
-Лететь? – переспросил Теру. – Не думаю, что это закончилось бы хорошо.  
Джиро рассмеялся, и вокалист перевел взгляд на его губы, ему хотелось впитывать эти звуки всем телом. Они казались музыкальными. Да, пожалуй, это удел музыкантов – слышать музыку во всем.  
-Чтобы летать вовсе не обязательно отрываться от земли, - возразил Джиро, подкладывая кулак себе под щеку. – И нет такой высоты, до которой нельзя было бы дотянуться.  
Так и Теру всегда казалось, ну, почти всегда. Всегда, если это не касалось Хисаши. Который всегда был рядом, но до которого вокалист иногда просто не мог дотянуться.  
Джиро закрыл глаза и вздохнул.  
-Когда я поднимался на Фудзи в первый раз, - почти шепотом произнес он. – Мне казалось, что не может быть ничего выше. И мне казалось, что я ужасно особенный, раз смог оказаться здесь, - он замолчал.  
Теру разглядывал его темные ресницы, дрожащие веки, светлые волосы, разметавшиеся по подушке, бледную кожу, и ему казалось, что он не видел никого более красивого. Даже в темной комнате, когда тени ложились на его лицо, Теру не мог отвести от него взгляда. Джиро лежал так близко, одно неловкое движение руки и они могли бы прикоснуться друг к другу. И Теру этого хотелось. Хотелось смотреть на него и слушать его голос. И до него было так легко дотянуться. Даже когда Джиро вот так лежал рядом, он все равно притягивал к себе.  
-Но у всех свои вершины, - Теру казалось, что он уже уснул, когда голос Джиро вновь ворвался в его сознание, но глаза его все еще были закрыты. – Их просто нужно найти…  
Теру не мог противиться неожиданно возникшему порыву. Ему хотелось это сделать. Попробовать эти слова на вкус. Почувствовать их на своем языке. Сделать то, на что раньше он никогда не решался. Пусть это и будет величайшей ошибкой в его жизни. Он подвинулся немного ближе, всего лишь на пару сантиметров, но этого хватило для того, чтобы ощутить невероятную силу, которая притягивала их изо всех сил. Джиро лежал также неподвижно, его рот был приоткрыт, его запах кружил ему голову.  
Это был самый невинный поцелуй в жизни Теру, самый осторожный и самый короткий, но внутри него вспыхнуло настоящее пламя, согревающее и замораживающее одновременно. Он никогда не поступал раньше так бездумно и безрассудно, но у него не было времени подумать об этом. Потому что рука Джиро обвилась вокруг его шеи, и он притянул его ближе к себе, хотя казалось, что ближе просто не может быть.  
Теру не мог вспомнить, когда еще был таким счастливым.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Его разбудили. Кто-то из их группы потрепал его по плечу. Теру благодарно кивнул и сонно улыбнулся. Всего пара часов сна.. но оно стоило того. И только тогда Теру заметил, что лежит один посреди своего футона, полностью одетый. А Джиро рядом нет. Люди вокруг уже почти собрались. И Теру последовал их примеру.  
Солнце поднялось уже достаточно высоко. Было позднее утро. Теру нашел Джиро там же, где видел его вчера перед самым рассветом. На этот раз он сидел и смотрел куда-то перед собой.  
-Мы собираемся, - вокалист не знал, с чего начать. Все слова казались лишними.  
Джиро кивнул, не оборачиваясь.  
-Самое время, - согласился он.  
-Я пришел за тобой, - Теру казалось, что это было очевидно, ему хотелось снова заглянуть в его глаза, чтобы удостовериться в том, что ему ничего не приснилось, но, похоже, у Джиро были другие планы.  
-Я хотел бы здесь еще ненадолго задержаться, - покачал тот головой. – Мне всегда мало.. я ведь, кажется, уже говорил.  
Теру согласно кивнул, хотя и понимал, что Джиро быстрее всего этого не увидит. Ему хотелось еще что-то сказать.. о том, что было между ними совсем недавно, о том, что, может быть, еще будет, но слова не формировались в фразы. На него это не было похоже.  
-Тогда увидимся внизу? – Джиро едва заметно кивнул, все еще не оборачиваясь.  
Теру постоял с полминуты на одном месте, протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его плеча.. чтобы сжать его или развернуть, чтобы понять, почему он не хочет посмотреть на него, но одернул себя. Это было больше похоже на него. Может быть, нужно было оставить Джиро наедине с этими его мыслями. Дать ему время.. подумать.  
-Здесь холодно, не сиди долго, - почему-то больше ничего так и не пришло в голову, и Теру побрел обратно к отелю. Через несколько шагов, он обернулся и окинул фигурку Джиро взглядом. Он казался ему таким же притягательным, как и вчера, даже со спины, но сейчас он почему-то не мог заставить себя приблизиться к нему. Может быть, во всем виноваты день, солнце, люди вокруг. У них еще будет время поговорить. Ведь Теру толком ничего и не знал о Джиро. Да, у них еще будет время поговорить.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Спускались быстрее. Или Теру так казалось. Солнце провожало их вниз. При свете дня дорога казалось немного чужой, как будто нога на нее не ступала, но вскоре начали появляться знакомые остановки, и только у самого подножия их небольшая группа решила остановиться в одной из лавок, чтобы немного отдохнуть. Несмотря на то, что Теру все-таки удалось немного поспать на вершине в отеле, но он чувствовал себя так, будто прошел насквозь половину страны. Тело ломало, глаза слипались и поздний завтрак оказался очень кстати. Слушая веселую болтовню и смех, Теру несколько раз оглядывался по сторонам, надеясь выделить в толпе знакомую фигуру, но то ли Джиро все еще не спустился, то ли просто не стал останавливаться и отправился сразу домой. От второй мысли почему-то становилось не по себе. И Теру решил не думать об этом вовсе.  
Его кожа все еще чувствовал прикосновение рук Джиро, вес его тела, когда тот прижимался к нему. Сердце начинало отстукивать в висках. Теру старался не думать обо всем этом пока они шли, но сейчас, в уютной обстановке, когда самое тяжелое уже осталось позади, эти воспоминания возвращались, настигали его вновь и вновь.  
-Он редко показывается людям, все время как-будто ждет кого-то у подножия горы, - донеслись до Теру отголоски чьего-то разговора, и ему почему-то захотелось узнать, о чем они. - Но его можно увидеть только тогда, когда он сам этого захочет. Он выбирает одного человека из целой группы и разговаривает только с ним. Говорят, это большая честь - быть выбранным им. Желание этого человека всегда исполняется, а всю группу ждет удача в жизни! Ну, конечно, только в том случае, если этот человек не обидит его чем-то. Давно его здесь не видели.. Говорят, он доходит до самой вершины, а обратно никогда не спускается.  
-Это еще почему? - спросил кто-то.  
-Ждет кого-то, - ответил тот, кто рассказывал. - Кого-то, кто останется с ним на вершине. Но никто пока не остался.  
-Почему бы ему тогда не спуститься вместе со всеми?  
Рассказчик пожал плечами.  
-Не каждому по силам остаться на покоренной вершине, даже если они могут добраться до нее. Он вознаграждает за каждое восхождение. Каждому в жизни предстоит покорить несколько вершин. И однажды найти одну единственную – свою. И тогда, находя ее, человек останавливается. А если нет, то значит это еще не та вершина. Поэтому он и отпускает всех, кто хочет уйти.  
-Грустно, - подытожила одна девушка. – А если кто-то передумает и вздумает вернуться?  
-Он никогда не показывался одному человеку дважды.  
Теру почувствовал, как внутри все сжимается от этих слов. Он опустил голову и обнаружил, что у него костяшки побелели от того, как сильно он сжимал свою чашку с чаем. Ему уже больше не хотелось слушать этот разговор.  
-Здесь, на горе, существует множество легенд, это всего лишь одна из них. Есть ведь и злые духи, но о них я лучше не буду рассказывать. Вам ведь еще на гору подниматься. Если будет желание послушать, то заходите. Мне есть, что вам рассказать.  
Теру встал и вышел на улицу, не слыша, как его кто-то окликнул. Рассказанная история все еще не выходила из головы, и голова начинала болеть. Все это было нелепым совпадением. Как же иначе? О духах все всегда говорили, но никто и никогда раньше не встречался с ними. Во всяком случае, никто из друзей Теру.  
Вокалист с тоской посмотрел на возвышающуюся перед ним гору, на дорожку, ведущую на вершину, на людей, готовящихся к восхождению и спускающихся вниз. Он ждал. Выискивал его в толпе.  
-Теру-сан? – рядом с Теру остановился один из его знакомых, тех самых, с которым они вместе поднимались на гору. – Все в порядке?  
Слишком часто его об этом спрашивали в последнее время.  
-Да, я просто.. – Теру замялся на мгновение, но потом все таки ответил. – Жду кое-кого. Помните, с нами поднимался один человек. Приблизительно моего возраста. Джиро, - Теру с надеждой посмотрел на собеседника. – Он сказал, что спустится чуть позже.  
-Джиро? - в голосе читалось удивление. – В нашей группе не было никого с таким именем. Может быть, кто-то из другой группы? Или кто-то, путешествующий самостоятельно?  
Теру открыл было рот, чтобы ответить что-то, но передумал. Если говорят, что его не было, то какой смысл спорить? Да и ждать тоже. Какой смысл? Ему становилось слишком жарко здесь, слишком тесно. И он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он чувствовал себя немного преданным. Обманутым. Там, наверху, все казалось таким простым. И так хотелось забыть обо всем и обо всех. Но сейчас все как будто становилось на свои места. Впервые за долгое время.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Теру не знал, почему приехал именно сюда, а не домой. Сначала он немного покружил по городу, зачем-то всматриваясь в лица прохожих, а потом вдруг понял, что стоит на парковке возле дома Хисаши. Он смотрел на заходящее солнце и думал о том, как оно не похоже на то, которое он видел сегодня утром. Хотя.. сегодняшнее утро было уже больше похоже на прошлую жизнь. Бледный диск, взирающий на него с неба казался каким-то фальшивым и ужасно не настоящим. Или наоборот?  
Восхождение на Фудзи все еще было одним из самых ярких ощущений в его жизни, но он никак не мог вспомнить, почему именно так хотел подняться на нее. Сейчас ему казалось, что намного сложнее сделать несколько шагов в сторону знакомого подъезда и сесть в лифт. Руки Теру все еще держал на руле, как будто в любой момент готов был сорваться с места и уехать. Хотя.. куда ему было ехать, если все дороги вели сюда, к Хисаши? Которого знал много лет, которого ценил и уважал, которого очень любил, хоть и не всегда готов был себе в этом признаться.  
Теру оглянулся на свою походную сумку, лежащую на заднем сидении машины и достал свой мобильный телефон из одного из её карманов. Он ведь не зря снимал восход солнца там, на горе. Этим он точно должен был поделиться с гитаристом. Точнее, это был всего лишь маленький предлог, открывающий для него двери его дома. Предлог, который в общем-то был и не нужен, но Теру все равно за него цеплялся.  
Солнце на видео немного дрожало, или это рука Теру дрожала, когда он снимал, но оно поднималось все выше, это было видно по облакам, окутывающим его. И оно ускользало из их объятий, устремляясь выше в небо. И Теру вдруг понял, что ему совсем не хочется быть на месте этих облаков, не хочется выпускать из своих рук то, что так дорого. Может быть, действительно, так и есть. Может быть, существует вершина и повыше Фудзи, и, может быть, Теру давно уже пытается взобраться на нее, но все время останавливается на полпути. И, может быть, стоило было оказаться на одной из них, чтобы понять, что она не самая главная в его жизни.  
Вокалист вышел из машины и захлопнул дверцу. Ему не хотелось терять это мгновение. Когда он наконец-то почувствовал уверенность в себе. Уверенность в том, чего он хочет на самом деле. И уверенность сделать первый шаг.. только уже не назад, а вперед. Только вперед.


End file.
